1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for a semiconductor wire grid, a display apparatus having the semiconductor wire grid, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many applied fields, the polarization characteristic of light may be used to control light emitted from a light source. For example, in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device using a liquid crystal panel, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal panel may change the polarization direction of a linearly polarized light, thereby performing a function as a shutter to transmit or block the light. The LCD device may include first and second polarizers having polarization directions perpendicular to each other and a liquid crystal layer provided between the first and second polarizers. A thin film transistor (TFT) may be provided in each pixel.
The on/off of a voltage of each pixel may be controlled according to a switching operation of the TFT. For example, when a voltage of a pixel is on, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules may be twisted. Accordingly, the polarization direction of incident light may change along the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and may pass through the liquid crystal layer, thereby passing through the second polarizer. That is, when the liquid crystal molecules are twisted, white may be displayed. When the liquid crystal molecules are not twisted, black may be displayed.